


let me love you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, just two teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie hummed under her breath as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt, her knees tucked under her as she sat haphazardly on the couch. Luke entered the room, a small smile on his face as he walked over towards her."Hi, mi mariposa." He said and she blushed at his use of her Spanish nickname. He'd gotten better at speaking Spanish over the last few weeks, but it never failed to make her blush when he called her his butterfly."Hi," She mumbled back and he scoffed lightly, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	let me love you

Julie hummed under her breath as she fiddled with the edge of her skirt, her knees tucked under her as she sat haphazardly on the couch. Luke entered the room, a small smile on his face as he walked over towards her.   
  
"Hi, mi mariposa." He said and she blushed at his use of her Spanish nickname. He'd gotten better at speaking Spanish over the last few weeks, but it never failed to make her blush when he called her his butterfly.  
  
"Hi," She mumbled back and he scoffed lightly, sitting down next to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked and she shrugged as she leaned into his arms. She let go of her skirt, burying her face into his chest as she turned around, content with the feeling of his arms around her.   
  
"M'tired." She replied and Luke hummed in acknowledgement. He kissed her forehead and she burrowed herself into his chest further.   
  
They laid there for a while before Julie pressed a trail of kisses against Luke's neck. "Jules." He mumbled pushing her away and she pulled away, pouting at him. Luke rolled his eyes, placing his hand on her thigh, gently tracing circles on the soft skin.   
  
Julie blushed as his hand moved further up, and she sucked a breath in. Luke smirked before kissing her, his other hand intertwining in her hair. The kiss intensified as she rolled over so she was more on top of him, her heart pounding in her ears.   
  
Luke pulled back, licking his lips as he looked at her. "You're beautiful." He mumbled and Julie blushed again, her cheeks turning even redder. Luke chuckled, kissing her again and she sighed into the kiss, closing her eyes.  
  
If she had the chance to never leave his arms, god only knew how quickly she would take it, she thought.


End file.
